Technical Field
The present invention relates to a cathode material and a solid oxide fuel cell.
Description of the Related Art
In recent years, several materials and structures have been proposed in relation to fuel cell batteries due to the attention focused on fuel cell batteries in light of effective use of energy resources and environmental problems.
JPA-2006-32132 discloses the use of an LSCF powder as a raw material powder for the cathode of a solid oxide fuel cell (SOFC).